


Tooth and Nail

by brittanyyl



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyyl/pseuds/brittanyyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is used to fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth and Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, though I wish I had my own Kurt pull string doll. It would amuse me.
> 
> Okay, so I actually wrote this in May 2010, but I just joined AO3 and wanted to post it here too. This is my first try writing for the Glee fandom. You shouldn't be spoiled if you've seen the first half of the season. I am beta-less, so all mistakes are mine.

Kurt is used to fighting. When he was three years old, all he wanted was a simple pair of shoes. He explained to his dad that they would make him taller and more grown-up, but his dad didn't understand. He remembers hearing his parents argue in their bedroom some nights, his dad worried about his son's burgeoning effeminacy and his mom calmly trying to explain about developing personality. Kurt still has the first pair of heels his mother got him.

Kurt lost his mom when he was six years old. He doesn't remember much about the months after her death. He remembers his mom fighting for every breath towards the end. He remembers his dad explaining she was gone, tears pouring down his face as he opened his arms. He remembers disjointed images of relatives and friends crouched in front of him, their faces full of sympathy and eyes shining. He remembers struggling to keep his emotions under control, because during his final visit, his mother told him to be strong for daddy.

Kurt tries to be strong for his dad. He keeps quiet about most of the bullying, except when he comes home with bruises he can't explain. Then, when his dad asks about the marks marring his face and arms (and other places hidden by his layers of clothes) Kurt spouts off some overly-articulated line about Neanderthals roaming the school and escapes to the solitude of his room. Later, when the opportunity comes to proudly showcase his voice, it is Kurt's strength that makes him finally give in to the bullies. So, with a stoic mask, Kurt throws the diva-off and his chance of being a star.

Kurt has survived by hiding behind a mask of condescension and derision. He knows that to show weakness will only provoke more attacks. Although he pretends to be more concerned about ruining his designer outfits (those cretins wouldn't know a Marc Jacobs if one smothered them in their sleep) than getting tossed into a dumpster, Kurt experiences anxiety at just the smell of garbage. He tries to keep his feelings for Finn also locked behind his mask. Kurt knows a small town in Ohio is not yet ready for a Fashionable Soprano fully unleashed, but he's tired of feeling so alone.

Kurt believed he was going to be alone until college. He started planning his escape to some fantastic city in the seventh grade. He was counting on his being different as his way out of Lima and was resigned to suffer through his public schooling. Then Mr. Schuester took over Glee and the club consisted of more than four members. He thinks he may have found lasting friendships with Mercedes and Artie. The popular crowd has even backed off under the unintended protection of associating with the football players and Cheerios. Kurt thinks he finally found a place where he truly belongs, but when Puck overcompensates with some overly-macho display, or Brittany makes some asinine comment, or Rachel goes on one of her crazy rants, sometimes Kurt just has to fight to not roll his eyes.


End file.
